


Little touch of heaven

by Tomatthejomat



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Apex Legends, Elliott witt x male reader, Lemon, M/M, Smut, elliott witt x reader, male reader - Freeform, male reader x mirage, reader x mirage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatthejomat/pseuds/Tomatthejomat
Summary: male reader x Mirage apex legends uwuromance and sex
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A fast tempo music filled the bar as you danced with strangers. You were already a little tipsy after a few drinks. The lights were flashing as the bass drum hits your ears. Suddenly a man made his way trough the crowd of partying people to you. You made an eye contact with the man and realized that he wasn't a stranger. He was one of the bartenders. You've met him the first time couple months ago. You two had a different kind of relationship. You two have been flirting with each others more than a month now.

The man, Elliott, smiled at you. You smiled back and took a sip at your drink. Suddenly, Elliot grabs your drink and chugs the rest of it. You look at him surprisingly. Why'd he do that. Elliot doesn't give you time to ask anything and puts his lips against your. You're shocked by this act but you don't mind. His lips were soft and you just couldn't do anything else but to enjoy this moment of heaven.

Elliott pulls away and you watch him in awe. He takes you by your wrist and starts walking trough the big crowd. 

He pulls you to one of the bathrooms and locks the door. The bathroom light shined to Elliott's curly hair and his face. He looks so damn sexy, you think. Elliot walks up to you putting his hand on your cheeks and kisses you, again. You put your hands on Elliott's shoulders. Then he proceed to push you against the dirty bathroom wall. He moves his hands on your hips and starts to nibble your neck. This drives you mad. You haven't gotten any sexual contact in months, and now the guy you've been head over heels for a while, is making out with you in a public restroom.

Suddenly you got the urge to want more. You take Elliott's hand and place it on your ass. He smacks it gently and starts grabbing it. 

"E-elliot~", you moan in pleasure. You can't hold it inside of you anymore.

"Yes?", Elliott answers while still nibbling and kissing your neck. 

You put your hands around his neck.

"Lift me up", you whisper. 

He doesn't take long to do that. He puts his hands under your thighs and lifts you up against the wall. You spread your legs and Elliott pushes his pelvis against yours. You could feel his hard dick against your. Oh how many nights you've dreamed of getting absolutely fucking destroyed by that dick. You moved your hips, rubbing your dicks together trough your pants. You hear Elliott groan to this. 

You put your lips against his and push your tongue into his mouth. He responses to this doing the same. Few moments pass, and some saliva is exchanged. He pulls away.

"How drunk are you?", he asks you.

"Not much", you haven't drank much tonight and you felt okay and sober enough to make decisions.

Elliot nods and brushes his fingers against your cheek.

"How about you?", you ask him.

"Same", he says and shakes his head.

You look at each other in the eyes for a moment.

"Wanna give me a head?", he suddenly asks. You can see that he is a bit embaressed about this.

"Yes", you don't take long to answer. You'd give anything to pleasure this man. 

He let's you down from the wall and steps back. You get on your knees in front of him and look into his eyes.

He starts taking his belt off. You notice that his hands are shaking a bit. You put your hand on top of his.

"Don't be scared, I won't bite ya!" you joke around.

Elliott laughs awkwardly, "No I'm not afraid of that!.

"What is it?"

"I've ummm never done anything with a guy, before", he says and rubs back of his head.

"We don't have to do this now-" you start saying.

"I know! And I wanna do this now, I've waited long enough" he interrupts you.

"Okay then", you slide your hand against his hard cock trough his jeans. "I'll take good care of you."

Elliott watched as you take off his belt and slide his jeans and boxers to his ankles. A good ~7 inch long hard cock greets you. You take a moment to admire his size and his hair before you grab it. You can feel Elliott shiver to your touch. You give his dick a few pumps before looking directly into Elliott's eyes. He is looking carefully back at your every move. You take your tongue out and give his dick a lick from the bottom to the tip. You circle the tip with your tongue, teasing him. You can hear Elliott taking deep breaths. You give it a few pumps before sliding it into your mouth. Elliott moans and takes his other hand against the wall to balance him. With other hand he scratches his beard before putting it on back of your head. He doesn't push you to go deeper but he tucks your hair. You moan mouth full of dick. You can feel the hard floor against your knees starting to hurt. A muffled music coming trough the door catches your ears, reminding you that you're in a public place, otherwise, the room is silent, at times it's just you moaning and Elliott trying to hold his groans. You slide your hand under Elliott's shirt, feeling his body.

You pull your head up for a moment: " Let it all out," you say and go back into sucking that dick.

Elliott moans loudly. Damn, you didn't know you were this good at this. You are driving this poor man insane! You decide to give this man a ride and start to deepthroath him harder.

"Th-that's my p-puppy", Elliott groans. This took you off guard. You didn't expect to hear that from this man.

Elliott's fingers rubs against you hair and he starts to push you head. Oh this man. You like when when he is in control. To be honest, you like when anyone else but you is in control!

"I'm gonna come" he whispers.

"Cum in my mouth", you say, picking up your speed.

Doesn't take long until your mouth fills up with Elliott's cum. You clean him the best that you can with your mouth. Elliot crouches in front of you and wipes his cum off your lips. He smiles at you.

"You liked that?" you ask.

He nods " Yeah". He pulls his pants up and closes his belt. You're still on the floor so he reaches his hand to you. He pulls you up like you weight nothing. Oh the muscles.

"You want me to finish you off?" he asks and puts his hand on your ass.

You're about answer but then you hear a knock at the door: "Get the fuck outta there!! Other people also wanna use the damn toilet!".


	2. Handfull of heaven

It has been a week since you last saw Elliott. That sure was a night to remember. You two in a bathroom together, getting caught, you also gave him your phone number that night. Whole week you've been nervously checking your phone every 10 minutes to see if he has texted you something, and yesterday he finally texted you. He gave you a location and a time. Nothing else.

You got ready and checked the time. You were late. And that was only because you decided to do some special cleaning, just incase....

You arrive at the location, covered in sweat. You take a look around, the sun was setting and it was soon to be dark. The big buildings covered ground with their shadows. Then you take a look at the building in front of you, a big abandoned block of flats. So big it reaches past other buildings and the setting sun shines to its roof. And on the roof, you see a person. It's so up you can recognize them, but you're sure it's Elliott.

You go around the building and find a latter that leads to the top. And even though you're a bottom, you reach the top. 

"You made it. I thought you was gonna leave me hanging" Elliott's sitting at the edge of the roof.

"I wouldn't do that to you and you know it" you answer and sit down besides him.

"Scared of heights?" he asks.

Your eyes meet his and you give him a smile "No, how about you?"

He laughs "No, I am not afraid of anything" he states.

"It's beautiful" you say and move your gaze to the sun.

"It is. But you can't wait when it gets dark, then you'll see the stars!" he says.

"You're right, I can't wait" 

For a moment, you sit in silence, watching the sun go down.

"You h-hungry?" he suddenly asks and pulls out 2 burrito wraps. This man. He really is feeding you a burrito on a first date.

"Yeah, I kinda am" you say and take one of the wraps. You both start unwrapping your burritos.

You eat at peace, no words are changed, but that don't mean its a bad thing. Sometimes it's just nice that someone is **there** , with you. 

That was one damn good burrito you gotta admit. You are both soon done with your food. 

"Yeah that was good" Elliott says and stretches his arms.

"That sure was" you cant do anything else but to agree.

"Michael makes the best burritos in town, even in the whole galaxy" he says and falls on his back. You do the same. The sun has set. Now you can see a sky full of beautiful stars.

"Wow" you say. You haven't seen stars so bright in your whole life. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" Elliott smiles and slides his hands on top of yours. His hand is warm, and bigger than yours. You blush to this feeling you got in your stomach.

You two burst trough the door and arrive at this one bedroom apartment with a nice city view. You exchange kisses with Elliott. 

"Wait in the living room, I'll be right back" he says and winks his eye. You nod and find your way to the living room. It's homey but roomy. haha that rhymes. You sit down on the couch and admire the city view. You're really up high. Maybe 20th floor? Or more! You didn't have time to check what floor button Elliott pressed in the elevator. You two were all over each other the moment you got privacy from strangers. 

Not a long and Elliot appears to the living room. His hair was wet and he had changed shirts. You lean back and admire this other type of view. Wow. That's a MAN, you thought. Elliott was a bit taller than you, not too much, not too little. While eyeing him up and down you felt the space of your pants getting a bit tighter. Elliott notices your stare and smiles at you. Then he turns around to this small bar table and pulls out a bottle of Witt's Whiskey. He pour it into two fine glasses and hands the other one to you. You take a sip of it while he sats next to you.

"It's good" you say and sip some more.

"I know, I made it" he smiles.

You slide yourself right next to him and you whisper in his ear "I know another thing that tastes good and is made by you".

A smile creeps on Elliott's face and you two lock your eyes. You drink the rest of the drink and set the glass down on the living room table.

"Want more?" Elliott asks.

"Which one do you mean?"


End file.
